


Fated Pair

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles For Tea [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: An SNK AU of a world full of Betas until they meet their fated pair. In this world its skin to skin contact to trigger their instinct, so everyone wears gloves n stuff like that to cover themselves in the military. (Ex. Eren becomes an Omega ((that night he is back on the prison cell)) as soon as Levi grabs his hair during the trial and Levi becomes an Alpha when he sees Eren that night ). And chaos insues afterwards...Drabble based on above prompt
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Drabbles For Tea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288





	Fated Pair

The sound of boots hitting flesh makes his insides coil up in disgust as he lands the cadet another kick.

He hates this. He hates himself. Each grunt that comes in response only fuels his guilt.

The shifter looks up, blood oozing out from his mouth and nose. Eyes brimming with fury and denial speak a silent vow: _I’ll never let you tame me._

_You’ll have to show them that you are capable of keeping him under control._

In one fluid motion, the gloves covering his hands come off. Fingers reach and tangle themselves in the sweat encased hair, scratching the scalp. Harshly pulling him upwards, Levi ignores the sudden heat that floods his arm and surges through his body. He glares at the assembly, taking care to keep his face as venomous as possible.

“Squealing like piglets won’t help with your case. This man here killed thirty titans when he was in his other form before he ran out of strength.”

 _Pain is the best way to discipline a monster like you,_ he hears himself say. Green eyes blink up at him. _I’ll kill him if he gets out of hand._

_“Very well. Eren Yeager will be placed under your custody.”_

* * *

That night, Eren is led back to the dungeon where he is to stay until the Scouts move to their new HQ. He is escorted by two burly guards who look like they’re ready to pass out any second. Eren knows what they’re thinking. He wonders the same.

He does his best to keep moving forward, but the heat pooling in his stomach combined with the beating he received makes it difficult; his movements are slow and sluggish. Eren scolds himself to put one leg in front of the other. He _will not_ pass out here.

The dungeon door opens with a nasty creak, welcoming him to his temporary home. He is shoved inside.

Eren stumbles into the pitiful bed, the stench of mildew punching his nose. He crawls under the sheets, desperate for some warmth and rest, pushing away all questions to the darkest corner of his mind.

Minutes later, the sheets are thrown off in a fit. Restless energy pounds in him, the back of his neck bathing in sweat while Eren tosses and turns. His head hurts. Eren rolls over to the side, willing to throw up on the floor. He feels hot everywhere, like being plunged into a cup of boiling water. Are these some side effects of his powers?

He slides off the bed and onto the dusty floor – the cool stone is such a _blessing_ to his overheated skin.

Eren suddenly makes out wetness gluing his pants to his thighs. The air in the cell has been extinguished, replaced by a sickly sweet scent, like those lilies his mother adored. Panic penetrates the foggy mess that is his mind, followed by rapid convulsions. His thighs grow wetter and wetter.

_No._

_No, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening. How?!_

He is a beta! What – Why?! Whom did he touch?! Why – _is he presenting?!_

Slick – sticky, wet, slippery slick dribbles down and soils his pants. Eren holds onto the bed frame for support as he cries for air.Slick, slick – oh _no_.

_Omega._

Eren screams.

* * *

“Levi, your gloves.”

Nodding curtly and grunting out a ‘thanks’ to Mike, Levi takes his glove, careful not to touch Mike with his bare skin. He hurries back to his room, eager to get into his bed and stare at the ceiling until he conks out.

The trial went surprisingly smoothly and a flicker of admiration is directed towards Eren for handling it so well. Being kicked a hundred times in the stomach and face is bound to make him anything but happy towards Levi; yet the boy had taken it well.

The door swings open with a loud bang and shuts back with a louder one. Gloves and cravat instantly come off and are tossed aside. Levi likes sleeping with his harness on, but today the tightness is constricting and he decides to declare war on the buckles; his overstuffed head is unable to perform the task however and Levi falls back to the bed with a defeated sigh.

It is so hot today.

Sleep does not come easily to Levi, but today it is more fickle than usual. He turns and tosses, the heat weighing on him like a boulder. He gets up and goes over to the window, hoping that the chill of the night’s breeze can aid him. It does, for a few seconds. Then he is back to restlessly prowling around his room. His stomach jumps and squirms and Levi halts, wondering if he is about to become sick.

Levi sinks to the floor, chest heaving. All the air in his room has vanished and is replaced by something stronger and spicy; Levi shudders when spasms attack his body. The spicy scent is thick and it floods his head with images of tanned skin laced with bite marks. Levi approves of the marks – _what?!_

Levi chokes as his cock calls out to him, rapidly swelling and painfully pushing against his briefs. More visions play in his head – biting, marking, flesh slapping against flesh, fierce green eyes submitting to him, his body pressed on a much softer one, the carnal demand to _bite_ and _sink_ his teeth into an omega…

_No. No. No. NO. This cannot be happening. How?!_

He is a beta! What – Why?! Whom did he touch?! Why – _is he presenting?!_

Levi slams down on the floor, his crotch grinding on it in dire need of friction. He needs his omega, he needs to fill his _mate,_ he needs to bite and claim him – oh _fuck._

_Alpha._

* * *

A week passes after his presentation. Levi’s head is pounding relentlessly, but he still manages to walk down to the mess hall. When he enters, he looks around, oblivious to the salutes and shouts of greeting he receives. His eyes narrow.

Eren is missing.

Levi spots Hanji arguing with Moblit over some papers and he approaches her, his alpha seething with fury. If Eren’s absence and Hanji’s erratic experiments were connected…

Moblit stops their fight in mid-sentence, saluting with a gulp. Hanji’s ponytail smacks his face as she turns around to see the interrupter, eyes dangerously flashing. When she sees him, her frown deepens. Dismissing Moblit, she grabs Levi by his arm before he can protest and leads him out of the hall.

“We have a problem,” she says, urgency in her voice that cuts Levi off before he can speak. “Eren… he presented Levi.”

Levi sucks in his breath. “What?”

“Eren presented on the night of his trial. He’s an omega,”

The alpha in him roars in delight, but the human in him gawks.

This is bad. Very, _very_ bad.

“Levi, are you alright?” Hanji places a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been locked away in your room for an entire week, what’s wrong?”

Levi doesn’t answer. _Omega,_ his alpha quavers. He needs to find his omega.

* * *

Two weeks pass after his presentation. Eren is still confused. First a titan, now this.

He doesn’t know which is more disturbing – being able to shift into a 15-meter tall monster, or the fact that Captain Levi presented on the night of his trial as an alpha.

Not that Eren is surprised by Levi’s secondary gender. He is even jealous. Not once in his life did he ever think he’d encounter his fated pair, let alone present as an omega. It makes him feel pathetic than usual. 

Mikasa and Armin don’t know about it yet. The experiments with Hanji – who is determined to make up for the lost time during his heat – training with his new squad, expeditions to the forests nearby for drills, cleaning the old castle inside out, mucking the stables – Eren is thankful he still has the leisure to shit by himself in the privy.

“Are you alright?”

Levi’s eyes are soft near the edges. They remind Eren of the smooth pebbles he found immersed in a little brook.

“I am,” he assures the Captain, flexing his reigns.

Levi surveys him for a while more, sizing him up. Eren is eager to prove himself – prove that he is capable of the Scout’s trust and that he is not a flimsy, weak little omega always crying for attention and care. And Levi always gives him his space. Levi understands.

The Captain nods. “Come,” he nudges his horse forward and Eren follows.

In the afternoons, Levi takes him to the nearby forest where he trains him in private. Eren likes his methods – learning out in the open, in the midst of nature where his lessons are not just limited to flying on his gear or slicing dummies. Levi teaches him how to handle knives, identify different types of herbs, carve wood and what not. When they want to rest, Levi lets him frolic in the little brook and joins him on occasion.

He takes Eren’s hand and immerses it in the water, teaching him how to catch some of the fish that scurry by. The brook is cool, but Levi’s hand is cooler. Spices waft about his nose and he inhales the comforting scent. Levi never fails to keep him level-headed.

Eren steals a glimpse. Levi’s fringes fall to his eyes so elegantly, obscuring them lightly. His beautiful face is composed delicately but the corners of his lips quirk. Eren’s heart races, yearning to reach out and trace those sharp cheekbones. 

A strong but gentle alpha. His omega purrs.

His hands close around a slimy thing and he pulls a struggling orange fish out of its element.  
“Good,” Levi compliments and Eren beams at him.

* * *

Three weeks pass after his presentation. Levi is proud.

Eren is nothing more than a blur as he spars with Eld, switching from blades to his knife, swift as the wind. He blocks one, two – five punches, swerves around and kicks his opponent in the groin, dives to the ground and pulls him up by the knees. Eld curses as he hits the ground, out of breath.

“You used my tactic,” Levi says when Eren jogs back to him.

“You taught me,” Eren replies.

Levi hands him a waterskin which is gratefully accepted. Eren pops the cork off and gulps thirstily, his Adam’s apple bobbing in rhythm. Beads of sweat race down from his forehead, skimming through an angled jawline before tumbling over his chin. Eren shakes his head and looks up with a toothy grin at Levi, eyes bright and cheery. It makes his stupid heart perform stupid somersaults.

“Get some rest,” he orders. Five _‘yes sir’_ s ring out in unison.

Three soft knocks announce the arrival of Levi’s evening tea. He pushes his paperwork aside in favor of a light-hearted chat with his favorite squad member. When Eren walks in with a tray in his hands laden with a steaming pot and two cups, he seems to brighten the entire world.

“Good evening sir,” he chirps. Levi has long lost the fight with his lips; they stretch out into a smile whenever he sees the young soldier.

“Are you feeling fine?” Is always his first question. Hanji’s experiments are extremely unpredictable and those few moments of Eren lying on the ground, partly fused into giant tissues and barely breathing is enough to make him want to kill someone. “What did Hanji do today?”

“A bit sleepy, but that is all.” Tea is poured into his cup. “Section Commander merely tested my response to alcohol.”

“And?” Levi accepts his cup but does not take a sip.

“It doesn’t affect me,” Eren shrugs, sitting down with his own cup. “Does that mean I can sneak some bottles and drink when I’m down?” His eyes shine with a mischievous glimmer.

“Don’t even think about it,”

Eren laughs and oh _gods_ , Levi almost melts. The scent of sweet lily floats about the room, tickling Levi’s nose. He inhales a generous draft and sighs. It never fails to ease his nerves. The tea is perfect as usual.

As the sunlight of the late afternoon pours into the window, it lights up Eren in a way that makes him more beautiful than is allowed. Fluffy brown hair painted golden. Eyes closed as he takes a sip of his tea, face devoid of any worries or fears.

Such a fierce but sweet little omega. Both Levi and his alpha want to coddle this little one.

* * *

“Where is Eren?”

Hanji looks up in amusement. “He is in heat,”

“Oh.” Levi bites his lip, turning his face away to stop Hanji from reading his thoughts. He can hear her brain whirring.

“What are you doing here?” Hanji’s voice is suggestive and Levi can _feel_ her smirk.

“None of your business,” he grunts and stomps away.

Levi worries about Eren, wondering if the cadet is equipped with adequate supplies to get through his heat. Petra describes them as awful, being an omega herself who found her fated pair in Oluo when she punched him for being an arse. Cramps, aches all over the body not to mention the slick that oozes out which can draw the attention of the unwanted – Levi is _worried_ indeed.

His feet take him to his destination without much conscious thought. He needs to check on his omega.

When Levi descends down the steps and arrives in the corridor, all thoughts of going away is driven away by his favorite scent which has become a thousand times sweeter. His mind stops working altogether when he hears the lovely voice moan in need.

His alpha is _mad._

Levi runs to the last cell, the key in his pocket growing heavier by the minute. He fumbles with the lock of the cursed cell and throws the door open, rushing in. The sight inside makes his heart lurch.

Eren, a gasping mess, is restrained by his chains as he fights for breath. Furious, Levi is by his side at once, the key turning in the lock as he struggles to free Eren from his shackles.

“Captain…” Eren mumbles.

“Shh,” Levi squeezes his shoulder. “I’m here,”

“I… need…”

“I’ll get you out of here,”

“ _Nngh!”_ Eren groans and pulls his chains, writhing in his bed. His face is contorted with pain as he looks at Levi, eyes silently pleading for help. Levi works faster to free him and when the metal falls to the floor with a loud rattle, he picks Eren up in his arm and strides out of the cell, determined to take care of him for the evening.

They barely make it to Levi’s room when another gust of sweet lily overwhelms Levi and he almost collapses. His legs feel hot and he is hard again. Head full of nothing but Eren and his beautiful eyes. Eren and his laughter. _Eren_.

He places Eren on the bed and turns to fetch a glass of water when strong arms pull him back. Levi stumbles and falls atop him, breathing uneven.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Eren rasps, fingers twisting in Levi’s hair.

Levi knows. He berates himself for not acting when it first happened, for failing to step up when he first presented. He has always known. There was a reason they both presented on the same day, at the same time and after receiving skin-to-skin contact.

In a world full of betas where a fated pair could only be found and secondary genders come to the surface when they touched each other with bare skin, Levi was Eren’s. And Eren was his.

“ _Mark me,_ ”

Words are useless now. Discarding the clothes that bind them, Levi settles with his omega, finally able to declare to the world he has found his other half.


End file.
